Frustrada y Estresada
by iitzel
Summary: Por que no siempre es simple concentrarse en la Tarea cuando sabes que alguien allá afuera te espía.


**.**

**.**

**Frustrada y Estresada.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo único**

**.**

**.**

Miraste de nuevo las páginas que se presentaban ante ti con sorna. Y es que, hasta tú aceptabas que por más que lo intentaras, no podías entender nada de lo que estaba escrito en aquellas hojas de tu libro de historia.

Estabas frita, Forbes. Cansada de leer nuevamente el mismo párrafo por horas, ahora entendías perfectamente que aun siendo un vampiro, no disponías todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero, ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?, si no entendías ni la mitad de todo aquello que estaba escrito, y si no podías entender todo aquello ¿Cómo entenderías los siguientes bloques que le seguían a tú libro?, no lo sabias.

Pero, acéptalo, necesitabas ayuda, y no de él mejor de tu clase. Que irónicamente era Rebekah, y era más que seguro que tú no te rebajarías a pedirle ayuda a aquella vampiresa original malvado con cierto toque de princesa que te da envidia. No, no lo arias, pero vamos, tú sabes que de verdad necesitas ayuda en historia, y pedírsela a uno de los Salvatore tampoco es de tu agrado y menos con Elena rondando, así que, solo te quedaban aquellos originales que se sabían de memoria cada pelea que ha habido en el mundo, y que, muy convenientemente, estaban rondando por el pueblo.

Un gruñido escapa de tu garganta, de pura rabia, y es que, Forbes, sabes muy bien que si repruebas historia jamás volverás a organizar un baile en tu vida. Y eso, es algo que no aceptaras Forbes, porque si para algo eres buena, es para organizar grandes fiestas que te serán alabadas después y recordadas como una más de tus hazañas. Y es que ese era tu hobby favorito.

Pero no quieres pedir ayuda y eso lo demuestra el hecho de que vuelves a tomar el libro entre tus manos y repasas, otra vez, el mismo párrafo que has leído durante horas.

Forbes, no hay que ser testaruda, y es que sabemos, que tampoco te quieres arriesgar a morir a manos de uno de aquellos originales, o deberles algo a ellos. Pero recuerda que tu hobby favorito está en riesgo. Además, allá afuera, entre los árboles, esta aquel hibrido que vigilando tu casa y él te puede ayudar.

Y eso te frustra más, ¿Y por qué, Forbes?, porque te enteraste hace unos días, que el hibrido más viejo del mundo-con un cuerpo de dios griego y que no parece nada viejo-ronda tu casa todos los días para asegurar tu bienestar. Pero eso no es todo lo que te frustra, claro que no, lo que te frustrar es el hecho de que tu madre lo sabe, ¡Ho, sí que lo sabe!, ella fue quien te lo dijo y no le importo nada que ese hombre pasee todos los días por la casa para vigilar que tu estés ahí. En pocas palabras, te espiaba.

Y eso te pone de malas. Y no solo es por el hecho de que tu ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que rondaba y que tú madre, un humana normal, se había percatado desde hace ya un tiempo. Vamos que al parecer hasta el hibrido se ha descuidado mientras te vigila. Pero he ahí el verdadero detalle; Tú no sabes cuándo te vigila y eso te estresa.

Y por ello lo culpas de tu falta de atención hacía aquel maldito párrafo que sigues sin entender. ¡Hey Forbes, porque no usas eso de escusa!, él está allá afuera, mirándote de forma constante y de seguro se está divirtiendo con tu frustración, ve y cóbrale el estrés por el que has pasado desde hace días. Ve y reclámale que necesitas ayuda co tu tarea y que es su deber, porque por su culpa no has podido concentrarte en ella, ¿Verdad, Forbes?

Y sueltas el libro con fuerza encima de la pequeña mesa de tu sala y te dejas caer sobre el sillón con pesadez. ¿De verdad estás pensando en irle a pedir ayuda, Forbes?, porque parecía que solo estabas pensando posibilidades.

Y sueltas el aire que se retuvo en tus pulmones con fuerza. Porque, claramente te estás pensando en sucumbir ante la idea de que aquel hibrido te ayude con tú tarea. Pero vamos, Forbes, despabila un poco y ve con él a pedirle esa ayuda, recuerda aquel hobby tuyo que no puedes dejar así como así. No seas orgullosa. Porque ¿Después de tantos favores que le has pedido, este te incomoda tanto?, recuerda que él cumple tus caprichos, quizá hasta te haga la tarea sin siquiera molestarte.

Eres malvada Carolina Forbes. Pues te has levantado y puesto atención a los sonidos y sabe que él está afuera, cerca de la ventana y sin más corres hasta ese lugar y lo encuentras recargado en la pared, mirándote divertido, pero eso no deja de lado que te has dado cuenta que se ha sorprendido un poco. ¿Y ahora que aras? ¿Le pedirás ayuda? O ¿Le reclamaras que se largue de tu casa?, no lo sabes, y él sabe que no tienes ni idea de que decirle, porque en sus ojos se nota que eso le ha causado más gracia.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?-Y su acento británico marcado y mezclado con el francés hace que te tiemblen un poco las rodillas.

Pero intentas aparentar que no te ha pasado nado y solo frunces el ceño ante su descaro. Pero ahora, estando ahí, no sabes que decir, ni una sola palabra sale de tu garganta y solo atinas a poner tus manos en tu cadera e inclinarte un poco asía él, mostrándole muy caritativamente el inicio de tus pechos, pero lo ignoras, porque te ha gustado que él haya bajado su mirada asía ese lugar y que su divertida mirada allá pasado a una de depredador natural.

-¿Qué haces espiándome?-Chillas. Por qué en esas tres palabras, has descargado un poco de tu frustración hacía él.

Y ese hibrido descarado, solo sigue mirando unos segundos más tu escote, hasta que por fin reacciona y levanta su mirada mientras carraspea. Se ha quedado sin voz, y eso te agrada. Mira, que guardadito te lo tenías, ¿Así que eres una pervertida, Forbes?, ¿O solo te agrada ver como aquel hibrido sufre?

-Yo no te espió, cariño. Eso se lo dejo a tu perro faldero. Yo solo he pasado por el área.-Y sus palabras te hacen querer cortarle el cuello.

Pero sabes que no lo vas a hacer. Ho, claro que no lo aras, porque ese descarado hibrido ya descubierto te haría la tarea. Y valla que ya te has hecho ilusiones con la idea. Así que le sonreíste con coquetería y te erguiste con gusto, dejándolo sin la vista del nacimiento de tus pechos. Y parece que la cosa le ha desagrada ya que regreso su mirada asía el escote de tu blusa, encontrando solo tele y no piel que mirar.

-Y has querido saludar.-Dijiste con todo dulce. Y a él le ha sorprendido, porque sus ojos no contienen más que el estupor que has causado.

Vamos, Forbes. No te acobardes ahora, ¿Por qué, que aras ahora?, ya tienes su atención. Bueno, desde que has estado adentro la has tenido. Pero ahora eres consciente de ello y solo lo quieres disfrutar y por eso sonríes con más ternura, logrando que la extrañeza abarque por completo las finas facciones del rostro de ese hibrido.

Él a asentido después de recuperarse de su shock. Es claro que se ha quedado traumatizado con tu sonrisa, ¿Eso no debería asustarte?, pero claro que debería, pero ya has superado tu etapa de negación en cuanto al enamoramiento de ese hombre a contigo, así que solo sigues jugando ese juego, con las reglas que tú misma impondrás. Por qué esta vez no dejaras que él lleve el mando, ¿No es así?

-Bien, porque te necesito.- Y tras eso solo das vuelta y entras de nuevo a tu casa.

Te sientas en el sillón con mucho cuidado y tomas el libro entre tus manos. Él, aun anonadado por lo que has dicho, se ha tardado unos segundos en seguirte y es que penas se ha dado cuenta que le has dejado la puerta abierta para que pase.

Con sensualidad, más de lo permitida llegas a creer, se sienta a tu lado y sube un pie a su rodilla. Vaya que él hombre sabe cómo demostrar su superioridad. Pero tú solo le siguen sonriendo al ver esa aura de chico malo y sexy. Y lo has pillado de nuevo por sorpresa. Forbes, parece que has roto cualquier otro record de dejar sin palabras y extrañado a aquel hibrido.

Y tú sonrisa no pudo haberse ensanchado más. Sabes que esto de lo vas a restregar a los hermanos Salvatore mañana, sobre todo a Damon.

-Y, ¿Para qué me nenecitas, amor?-Su acento acaricia de nuevo aquella palabra al final. Y sabes, solo por eso, te han temblado de nuevo las rodillas.

Pero ignoras esa sutil reacción de tu cuerpo y le pasas con mucho entusiasmo tu libro de historia. Él toma el libro y mira extrañado el objeto antes de volver su mirada interrogatorio sobre porque se lo has dado. Esto es otro record para ti Carolina, pues has destruido su aura de chico malo y sexy con todas las de ley. Y eso que las reglas son tuyas.

-Tú, tienes mil años. Yo solo dieciocho, y es notorio que no ha pasado nada muy histórico en mi vida, pero en la tuya…- Y tras tus palabras y tu insinuación, él solo atina a mirarte con incredibilidad.

Sus ojos se abren un poco, casi nada a lo natural. Sus gruesos y apetitosos labios se han abierto, mostrando la perfecta hilera de dientes blancos superiores. Y todo eso, solo te saca una corta risita antes de-con todo atrevimiento y valentía que no sabes de donde sacaste- besar su mejilla. Y esto solo te causa más gracia, porque después de tu acción, sus mejillas se han coloreado levemente de color carmín.

-Me estas pidiendo ayuda… en historia, cariño.-Tu risa suena nuevamente en el salo, pues su rostro se ha iluminado con tan solo decir esas palabras.

Pero el color rosado en sus mejillas persistía. Ahora temes que ese color sea permanente en su piel impoluta. Le quitaría su aura de chico malo y sexy. Pero eso no quita tu diversión al verlo en ese estado un tanto infantil de su parte. Quien diría que un hibrido original malvado de más de mil años, se allá puesto tan contento con aquella "ayuda" que tú le pedias. Aunque en tu cabeza la imagen de él haciendo tu tarea y tú cocinando algo mientras lo veías, no te desagradaba nada.

- Así es. Quiero que me ayudes con esto.- Una sonrisa adorno después su rostro y el rosado de sus mejillas incremento.

Vaya. Quien diría, que aquel hombre sería tan feliz con tan poco y se sentiría vergüenza con menos. Y no pudiste evitar que una sonrisa sincera adornara tus labios, Forbes. Por qué después de todo, esta imagen- entre otras- que asalto tu cabeza en las noches durante los últimos días, era lo que verdaderamente te mantenían tan frustrada y estresada; y es que, no podías encontrar una excusa considerable que hiciera que Klaus entrara a tu casa, a pasar tiempo contigo.

Porque, como e un inicio pensaste, Carolina Forbes, tú eres malvada. Pues solo quieres tener cerca de ti a ese hibrido malvado. Y sabías, que mientras mirabas como él leía y empezaba a pasar las páginas de tú libro de historia, tu juego y tus reglas prevalecerían. Ya que tu juego era tener a Niklaus Mikaelson cerca de ti y tus reglas eran que él nunca más pudiera alejarse demasiado de ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PD:**

**Vuelvo a ser una vaga sin que hacer.**

**Vi un capitulo nuevo hoy, donde Klaus deja ir a Tyler solo porque**

**Carolina se lo pidió.**

**Y quiero hacer un One-short de eso, sobre Klaus.**

**Pero mientras pensaba .como comenzar, esto salió de mi cabeza.**

**PD2:**

**Quiero que sepan que he leído la mayoría de los fic de esta pareja,**

**Y deseo leer más y dejar comentarios.**

**Pero el móvil no me deja ingresar a mi cuenta, así que solo diré que, tengo la mayoría de sus fic guardados en favoritos en la memoria del móvil y espero con ansias las continuaciones.**

**ATTE:**

**Iitzel.**


End file.
